Initials
by darkotter
Summary: [Oneshot] Lavi is bored, and finds the mugs for everyone in the Black Order... or some of them.


**Ok, this was a _really_ random thought I got. So, here it is! Reviews please! **

**And I, alas, do not own D.Gray-Man, although this idea is mine. Hope you like it! Enjoy, Happy reading!**

* * *

Lavi, as it were, was bored. Again. He had already bugged Kanda, got kicked by Bookman and drawn on an unsuspecting Allen as he dozed in the library, which was the reason he got kicked out by Bookman.

And there was nothing fun to do. No Komlin to cause any disaster… he almost wished that Komui would come in with another and it would go on another one of its rampages to free him from boredom. But it didn't.

So there he was wandering the… kitchen? _Why am I in the kitchen? Wait, how'd I get here in the first place?_ He looked around, slightly confused.

"Oh." He'd been wandering aimlessly, not paying attention to where he was going, and had ended up in the kitchen. What an odd place to end up. No one seemed to mind that he was there, so he looked around.

Cabinets. Shelves. Food. Odd shiny utensils used to cook the food. It wasn't very interesting. Walking through, he saw a cabinet labeled "mugs". He opened it to find a bunch of mugs, all with initials on them, stacked on shelves. He picked one up.

"A.W." he said to himself. "Oh, Allen's cup… heh. Aw." He chuckled to himself and put the mug back, picking up another one.

"L.L. Lenalee's cup," putting it down and looking at yet another, "M.L. Mirnada's… A.K. Krory? Hehe… Ak!"

"Who's cup is this?" still talking to himself, he picked up another that said 'R.W.' "Oh, Reevers… haha, his says 'Roo!'"

_This is fun!_ He thought, picking one up after another, finally getting to 'Y.K' which was Kanda's, not that he used it. "Yick… ha!"

Deciding that he must tell the owners of the cups his amazing discovery, he walked out of the kitchen. On his way to the library, where he'd been kicked out, he found Allen. He had managed to get the ink off, but looked angry.

"Lavi!" he said sharply. "Again with the ink! Would you stop it?"

Lavi chuckled, and decided that he would tell Allen first. "Awe," he said, watching Allen carefully. The white-haired boy's expression changed to one of confusion.

"What?" he said blankly.

"Awe. You know, A.W." he said, still watching with amusement. Allen just stared at him.

"Um, ok… whatever you say," Allen said, casting a glance at the red-haired exorcist as he walked away, slightly disturbed.

"Hmph. Although, that reaction," Lavi said, talking to himself. Allen didn't get it. He decided to try someone else, who would maybe get it a little more. He followed Allen, finding that he was heading to the Cafeteria. Of course.

Inside, only a couple people sat at the long tables. A handful of finders and several exorcists… or more like two. Allen, who was eating like there was no tomorrow and since it was around 3 in the afternoon, and Miranda, who was nibbling at her food while watching Allen.

"Hey!" said Lavi, coming over and sitting down opposite Allen and Miranda.

Allen paused, sending Lavi a suspicious look, then continued to eat. Miranda looked up.

"Hello Lavi," she said, still taking small bites from her sandwich.

"Mul…" Lavi blurted out. Miranda stared at him.

"Beg pardon?" she said, looking rather confused. Allen swallowed.

"He did this to me too… I don't know what he's talking about," said Allen, shaking his fork at Lavi. The latter sighed.

"If you don't get it… I don't know what to say," said Lavi, shaking his head.

"Uh… but 'mul'? What's that supposed to mean?" Miranda asked.

"You know, mul! M.L.!" Lavi said.

"M.L. Oh, I get it," said Miranda, nodding. "Although, I don't see why you're laughing."

Allen was looking back and forth, blinking in confusion. "Uh, I don't get it!"

"That's ok, Allen, that's ok… Aw," said Lavi. Miranda actually giggled slightly, looking down at her plate to avoid Allen's gaze as he turned to look at her.

"Well, I'm off! Talk to you later!" said Lavi, getting up and leaving the Cafeteria, leaving Miranda in a state of small giggles and Allen looking clueless.

_At least Miranda got it. God Allen, you must not be on your normal thought level if you haven't got it yet_, thought Lavi as he looked for some of the other exorcists. Rounding the corner, he spotted Kanda, Krory following him and talking. Kanda was trying his best to block him out, but Lavi could tell that it wasn't working because he could see Kanda twitching.

Running up to them, he matched their pace. "Yick! Ack! Goodbye!" and with that, he left them, entering the Science Research Department doors.

Peering through the window, he watched the two. Kanda had stopped, and was staring at the door with a bewildered look on his face, like he didn't really know what had just happened. Krory just blinked, then started talking again. Kanda, who was thinking on what Lavi had just said then ran away, wasn't paying attention to the vampire.

Lavi sniggered then jumped at least a foot into the air as someone placed their hand on his arm.

"Ididntdoanything!" he blurted out, spinning around.

"What are you talking about Lavi?" Lenalee asked, looking at him with a look of concern.

"Uh, nothing. Oh, oh! Lul!" said Lavi, recovering from his second of panic. "And Kul!"

"Lavi, what are you talking about? Lul? Kul?" Lenalee repeated, then comprehension dawned. "Oh, L.L. and K.L.? Wow Lavi, what've you been doing?"

"Uh, nothing! Just… bored… kitchen… mugs," he mumbled, then looked around, spotting Reever and bounding over. "Roo! Haha… Roo… it fits!"

Reever looked up from his book. "What?"

"He's been in the kitchen looking at our mugs. And the initials on them… haven't you? And yours is R.W. and he kind of blended it to 'Roo'," said Lenalee, coming up behind him.

"Ah," said Reever, then started to write once more.

"Ah, Lenalee, you ruined my fun!" Lavi said, pouting.

"So why did you come in here?"

" 'cause I called Kanda 'Yick'! But I don't think he got it," Lavi said. Lenalee closed her eyes, then leaned slightly to look behind him.

"Yes, I think I got it, idiot," said a voice from behind Lavi said. Lavi jumped and ran behind Lenalee.

Kanda was standing there, with an odd look in his eyes. The redhead couldn't tell if Kanda was angry, or amused. Then Kanda snorted.

"I supposed Allen didn't get it?" he asked, surprising Lavi with a smirk. Lavi came out from behind Lenalee, sighing with relief.

"Uh, no, not really. Miranda got it, but Allen didn't."

"Lets see if he has got it after some time of thinking about it," suggested Lenalee, and walked from the research room, the boys following her.

Allen was still in the Cafeteria, Miranda still eating her sandwich.

"Got any farther, Aww?" asked Lavi, sitting down. Allen stared at him with a blank expression as Miranda giggled again. Lenalee did as well and Kanda just smirked.

"What's so funny?" asked Allen, looking from one face to another.

"A.W. Oh come on Allen! A.W." Lenalee said this very slowly. Allen blinked, then his eyes widened.

"Lavi… you're mean!" Allen said indignantly. Lavi sniggered. Then Allen's eyes flickered with something dark, and Lenalee and Kanda, who had caught that little flicker, stepped back slightly. Lavi wasn't really paying attention.

"L" Allen said plainly, smirking evilly.

"What?" said Lavi, who had still been talking about how long it had taken Allen to figure it out.

"L" the white haired boy repeated, now a blank expression on his face.

"Wha—HEY!" Lavi said loudly. Lenalee covered her ears.

"Oh ya, that's right Lavi, you don't have a last name! You're just 'L'," said Lenalee, laughing.

Lavi's green eye widened. "You're right! I don't!" he wailed, then, with a dramatic cry, he ran from the Cafeteria. The four other exorcists watched him with amused expressions.

Kanda left, but Lenalee stayed, to talk with Miranda and Allen. Lavi was found in the library by Bookman, who proceeded to throw him out again for him scribbling on the books. And so it begins again.

* * *

**Ok, how was it? Told you it was random, didn't I? And to those who are waiting for my DGMxHP crossover, I shall be posting soon... I kinda got sidetracked with the last book. xD. Reviews? **


End file.
